


Blow Us All Away!| Spanish Fic

by Agent_38_Scribs



Series: [Spanish] Hamilton drabbles [3]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Blow us all away but is a quick fic, Español | Spanish, Gen, Major character death - Freeform, Miscommunication, No Ship, No Slash, Phillip is pissed, Weird Sense of Honor, and smitten, cause he's nineteen so he angry and horny, cause it's the 1800s, probably out of character
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 23:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21382672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_38_Scribs/pseuds/Agent_38_Scribs
Summary: Phillip Hamilton está dispuesto a todo por el honor de su famila, como es propio del heredero de la familia Hamilton e hijo de un Alexander Hamilton.¿Qué está dispuesto a hacer un joven contra la calumnia que envuelve a su familia? Pues... Todo.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & Phillip Hamilton (1782-1801), Alexander Hamilton Jr. & Philip Hamilton (1782-1801), Phillip Hamilton & Original Female Character
Series: [Spanish] Hamilton drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1393108





	Blow Us All Away!| Spanish Fic

Contra las ignominias, burlas y escarnios que sufre un padre, qué puede hacer su hijo. Sobre todo si el padre y el hijo son Hamilton.

Philip lo tenía muy claro, y cuando George Eacker mofó públicamente a su padre en las calles, con el cúmulo de rabia impotente, furia desaforada y superioridad moral, el joven Hamilton iba a dar un paso adelante para, pública y confiadamente, responder a las acusaciones difamadas. De forma súbita recorría las calles a zancadas furiosas, escrutando todas las tiendas y establecimientos cerca de Broadway; a cada paso encontraba solo más despecho, y llegó al punto en el que sabía que si no se encaraba contra el servil de Eacker, al menos se pelearía con unas cuantas personas de camino. Se rindió y encaminó a casa cuando el calor —fuera el sol o solo su ira manifestándose físicamente— convirtió en castigo su misión; sentía el sudor empapar sus rizos y nuca, su chaleco imposiblemente incómodo, la fricción de sus pantalones haciendo más dolorosa el caminar que la decepción de su fútil búsqueda. Lamentando el ropaje tan inconvenientemente desagradable, se encaminó hacia su hogar, orando por una vuelta tranquila y con el menor barro posible.

Al entrar en casa evitó ver a su mamá, quien, al verle ruborizado, temía que imaginara desde una carrera bajo el despiadado sol, a una fiebre peligrosa o una visita a una supuesta amada, inclusive.  
Su mamá era un ejemplo a seguir. Philip cuando miraba a su hermana, además de orgullo por lo bien que estaba creciendo, se complacía pensando —sabiendo— que su hermana no solo merecía, sino que conseguiría un gran partido. Además, contaba con la ventaja de poder decidirlo ella misma; Angelica sabía todo eso. Y Angie seguiría los pasos de mamá, lo que cualquier digna hija haría (salvo en las familias más desgraciadas sobre las cuales Philip había leído).

Elizabeth era todo lo que uno querría en una madre, el canon de la mujer, paradigma de la esposa, ejemplo a seguir por las niñas que sueñan con el hombre gallardo y rico que las corteje y agasajen para posteriormente casarse. Curiosamente, la madre de Philip, con el privilegio de una fortuna salvaguardándola, consiguió al hombre del que se enamoró a primera vista, quien —aunque sin dinero— casi derrochaba lozanía y orgullo.  
Elizabeth era comprensiva, no indulgente; benigna con todos pero rigurosa con los que necesitan una mano firme o con los cuales ella detecta irrespetuosos o frívolos. Elizabeth era todo el decoro de una esposa y todo el amor de una mujer, adhiriendo la fortuna familiar, Eliza era de verdad una joya. Philip, si hubiera sido algo más tímido o sensato quizá, escucharía más a su madre que a su padre. Sobre todo porque el juicio de su padre no era el más fiable, aunque seguía estando sobre el de muchos.

Philip se cuidaba de cualquier sonido mientras caminaba de puntillas, eligiendo meticulosamente las tablas que sabía no chirriarían al pisarlas; sentía que el rubor de su rostro igual ya no era tanto por el calor que por la humillación: «Ese ruin Eacker —o como se llame; ahí fuera haciendo sus estúpidas mezquindades y yo escabulléndome en mi propia casa como un vulgar ladrón—».

— Adónde vas con tanto cuidado, Pip. Te vas a caer, hijo.

Por supuesto.

En toda la casa, el único que lo encontraría en lo más bajo es el que hacía todo para llevarlo a lo más alto; a pesar de la calumnia que lo rodeaba desde que empezó su carrera política. Philip solo quería impresionarle. Su papá había siempre provisto a Philip con todo lo necesario para triunfar en su vida, lo había educado y facilitado la universidad estableciéndole un horario de estudio desde que era un niño. Alexander Hamilton era el mejor padre, Philip lo quería muchísimo y sacrificaría lo mismo que él por su legado; aunque ahora a su padre le rodeen las humillaciones y susurros después de ese panfleto maldito. 

Fue para Philip un golpe bajo, pero no un golpe mortal. Philip confiaba mucho en su padre, y aunque se enojó igual que los demás cuando se hizo público después de haberlo arreglado en privado (como debería haberse quedado), aún quería a su padre más que a nada y lo daría todo por él. Philip sabía que su papá no era perfecto, por mucho que pudiera aparentarlo, así que enfadarse para siempre sería injusto, una iniquidad hipócrita, para Philip, habiéndolo hablado y discutido con su padre a solas, su padre estaba más que perdonado. 

Claro, el resto del mundo no lo veía de la misma manera; fuera por envidia o por la corriente de opiniones que se traspasan de una mente ignorante a otra; si conocieran a su padre como Philip —si lo conocieran... Tampoco es que en realidad el panfleto haya sido tan doloroso, sí, fue un golpe bajo, pero la familia ya estaba informada; y Philip, a la postre, no tenía ningún motivo para que lo valoraran negativamente en su carrera. Tenía talento natural, encanto, lozanía. Además contaba con un seguro orgullo, más que suficientemente permisivo para hablar sobre su detallada y completa educación, casi tan plena como la de su hermana; y también de su voz y habilidad con el piano, pasatiempo que se enorgullecía en practicar, a pesar de sus connotaciones femeninas. Todo su valor parecía esfumarse cuando estaba frente a su padre, conspicuamente superior en su apostura; ante él toda la practicada elocuencia de Philip se desvanecía bajo su escudriñadora mirado, la cual reparó en segundos de todo el aspecto de su hijo.

— Quítate las botas, lo vas a embarrar todo, ¿de dónde vienes hijo? 

— Pa, uh, vengo de fuera —apenas tartamudeó la respuesta, notando al decirla en voz alta el detrimento de cómo la oyó en su mente; intentó continuar—, de una vuelt- un paseo.

— Por los barrizales, doy por hecho.

— Hace poco llovió, la tierra está empapada.

Su padre lo miró de arriba a abajo, desaprobando más su aspecto desde su despeinado y sudado pelo hasta las suelas que habían manchado sus calcetines al andar con iracundos pisotones. Sabiendo lo que venía, Philip pensó lo que iba a decir y continuó con algo más de seguridad.

— Quería dar un paseo, pa; por eso no he sacado el caballo o pedido un coche.

— Hay momentos para caminar y otros en los que no hay ni que salir; ir a pasear mientras el suelo está embarrado... no solo te ensucias la ropa, sino que ensucias la imagen que la gente tendrá sobre ti, deducida por el prejuicio de verte como un niño sucio y descuidado. Mírate, parece que vienes de pelearte en una pocilga, ve a cambiarte ya. Espera; quítate los zapatos; no manches tanto la casa, tu madre ya está muy ocupada cuidando de tus hermanos para también estar al pendiente de ti. Venga, ahora sí, sube y cámbiate.

Optando por el silencio, Philip se dirigió a su cuarto descalzo, ahora ruborizado por ser reconvenido por su papá a los diecinueve años, ¡habrase visto tal ignominia! Rezaba por que la desacostumbradamente queda voz de su padre lo ocultará ante su madre, apenas había podido aguantar la amonestación de su padre (la más tranquila de las que había recibido en toda su vida), Philip no soportaría una de su madre, quien, simplemente mirándolo como solo ella sabe hacer, podría hacerle llorar de culpa. Cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación, fue saludado escuetamente por su hermano Alex, a quien Philip ignoró en favor de sus propios pensamientos.

— Vale, ya que no quieres hablar, no te preguntaré con qué caballo te has ido a acostar. Aunque veo que te lo has pasado divinamente. —Dijo desinteresada y burlonamente, buscando entretenimiento en la ira de su hermano. Alexander desde pequeño había buscado pleitos continuamente, enfadándose cuando sus padres dispensaban al favorecido Philip y regañaban al lento Junior, más abúlico que Philip a su edad; la abulia enervaba a su padre, claro que preferiría al hijo que lo adoraba como a un Dios; Philip nació cuando su padre tenía tiempo de sobra para dedicar a su familia, es lógico que, con más atención, Philip aprendería más.   
Philip desde siempre era el favorecido y Alexander lo odiaba.

Cuando no obtuvo respuesta, se giró en su silla, apoyando su brazo derecho en el respaldo y mirando disgustado cómo su hermano se ponía una pulcra camiseta y se quitaba unos pantalones manchados de sudor. Alexander se tapó la boca, fingió un estentóreo gemido de asco y dijo, alto y claro, tras su mano.

— Uff... Has oído hablar del baño, ¿verdad? Además, me parece que hay un sitio para orinar que no son los pantalones, niño genio.

— ¿Y tú has oído hablar de-?

Philip se maldijo por haber hablado tan rápido y mal, enfadado con todo y todos y sobre todo con su estúpido e imbécil hermano y su estúpida e imbécil actitud y su estúpida e imbécil risa y— cogió su casaca bruscamente y salió de su habitación a zancadas. A lo mejor —de no haber estado tan sumido en el enojo— se habría calmado, tomado un té; quizá dormir un rato; olvidarse del asunto de Eacker y centrarse en su carrera.

Ahora, empero, estaba decidido a proteger su honor ante las burlas (intencionadas o no) de su familia, mediante la protección del honor familiar ante el Eacker como-se-llame.   
Esto ya era personal.   
Philip, como le han dicho desde pequeño, iba a sorprenderlos a todos, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

\--------

Había pasado casi una semana, y Philip estaba pisando esa borrosa línea entre la cólera impotente y la desesperación compungida. Todos los días había salido a dar un paseo, aprovechando el buen tiempo, en busca de George Eacker; había conseguido el nombre completo, al menos. En retrospectiva, el joven Hamilton había logrado un par de cosas: una mejor forma física, quién diría que varios días de muchas horas seguidas dando vueltas sería un buen ejercicio; y el valor —o más bien indiferencia— para parar a la gente por la calle y preguntarles sobre ese Mr. Eacker. A diferencia de lo que pensaba Philip: que Mr. Eacker era un ampuloso e insoportable niñato, que solo quería fama rápida y fácil, conocido y odiado por todos, probablemente un republicano, de ese tipo de calaña; resulta que no era muy famoso, era demócrata-republicano (eso Philip lo asumió por lo que dijo sobre su padre, y tenía razón), y la gente sobre todo lo conocía (si es que lo conocían) por el discurso del cuatro de julio. La gente sabía aproximadamente quién era, pero: o Eacker no era un hombre precisamente sociable, o Philip tuvo la suerte de no toparse con nadie que tuviera una mínima idea de su casa, o al menos un lugar que frecuentase con asiduidad. Así que solo restaba continuar sus paseos y rezar por al solo un sitio en el que pudiera encontrarlo.

Philip en ocasiones casi no recordaba por qué estaba tomándose la molestia, hasta que volvía a su habitación y lo saludaba la horrible mueca del dichoso Alex, que más que una sonrisa podía ser un rictus para Philip, solo por la de sensaciones entre la atribulación y la amargura que le invadían al ver al Junior. La sorna que ya parecía acompañar por naturaleza a Alexander le atormentaba en forma de infinita motivación, de inefable pasión, de intachable anhelo por lo mejor para su familia, lo cual era sin duda defenderla de calumnia y cotilleos; la protección del honor, un deber que un tonto como Alex o un mezquino como George Eacker jamás podrían entender.

Se se sorprendió genuinamente cuando le preguntó a un par de señoritas, esperando menos que nada, y le contestó una de ellas:

— Vi a Mr. Eacker en Broadway hace un buen rato, pero iba a ver una obra, seguro que está allí aún. Queda algo lejos de aquí, aunque si ya ha buscado tanto no creo que le importe mucho, señor. Aun así, si quiere usted, ¿le podría acompañar a pedir un coche?

Se negó educadamente, con toda la gentileza y formalidad que, según su madre, conquista el corazón de todas las damas. Además, la mujer le dijo qué aspecto llevaba, haciendo más sencilla la búsqueda. Con más alegría por su suerte que rabia por la situación que lo había llevado hasta ahí, sintió el rubor en su rostro, y se despidió enérgicamente de las señoritas —preciosas, ahora que Philip las mira bien. Pero eso tendría que esperar, si el destino había puesto en su camino todo lo que necesitaba en forma de una bien formada dama, entonces seguro el destino los haría encontrarse de nuevo, no había ningún problema en terminar sus asuntos uno a uno. Primero: machacar a Eacker, el honor de su familia; después el amor. Philip se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a Broadway, mirando por encima del hombro a las señoritas por última vez con una sonrisa pegada en la cara. Había empezado la conversación con una indiferencia que bordeaba el disgusto, la había terminado con una sonrisa que no podía —ni quería— dejar; «Esa debe ser la habilidad de las damas», se dijo para sí, pensando en lo que sabía sobre cómo sus padres se conocieron y comparándolo con sus sentimientos actuales. La señorita no exageraba, el camino fue largo, así que Philip tuvo tiempo más que de sobra para pensar en ella, y en él. Puede que incluso, inconscientemente, redujo el ritmo de su paseo para cavilar más profundamente.

Cuando por fin llegó a Broadway, reconoció de inmediato el retrato de la señorita, así que, con rojo en la cara, se acercó a él con lo más similar a un semblante calmado que pudiera fingir.

—Disculpe —captó su atención—, ¿es usted el señor George Eacker, señor?

—Eso depende, quién pregunta.

—Es usted. —No pregunta de nuevo.

—Sí, y debo irme.

Antes de que pudiera volverse hacia su acompañante, Philip inmediatamente lo agarró del brazo para recuperar su atención, tirando con brusquedad, con furia; exigiendo ser atendido por este ruin difamador. Eacker le grita e intenta zafarse con aspavientos, su acompañante hace lo propio; ya Philip sabe que los tres están en la misma página en lo que a hacer una escena se refiere. Si una pequeña vergüenza en la calle es lo necesario para salvar el honor de su padre, Philip lo haría mil veces más; algo había aprendido de su padre: lo más importante es lo que dejas cuando te vas, el legado, el honor de la familia, de su padre.

—Vuelve a casa cuando termines: —su papá parece más exasperado que preocupado; el cansancio le cala hasta los huesos y parece derrochar una extraña mezcla de manía y desidia, quizá hay algo de cólera en su rostro, lo que significa que Philip lo ha interrumpido escribiendo. Sigue— toma mis pistolas, sé sensato. —Philip no se siente el hombre más inteligente, aunque ya no hay vuelta atrás.

»Hazme orgulloso, hijo. —El padre sonríe y parece la primera vez en años; si Philip vale algo como hijo y como persona, no lo decepcionará. Sale de la casa, pistolas en mano, instrucciones en mente. Y son tales los nervios que lo amedrentan que no repara en su hermano Alexander; él lo repasa de arriba a abajo, desdeñándolo con la mirada.

— Adónde vas temblando, valiente.

Philip lo ignoró y salió de su casa, preparado para todo y para nada al mismo tiempo. Se acercó al coche alquilado y en menos tiempo del que pensaba se apea en Nueva Jersey.

Antes de dar el primer paso, Philip sintió escalofríos por su espalda, sudor en su nuca, hielo en las manos. No podía distinguir sus propios pensamientos, que se difuminan en una borrosa nube que cada vez le cuesta más ver. Tuvo que repasar todas las instrucciones de nuevo: da los diez pasos, mantente quieto y estoico como un hombre y levanta la pistola al cielo para terminar ese asunto rápido. Philip reza porque al décimo paso haya dejado de temblar, o quizá reza porque Eacker esté igual que él y así no sentirse como un cobarde.

Para evitar distracciones, Philip no pensó en nada salvo sus instrucciones: dar diez pasos, quedarse quieto y estoico, disparar al cielo. Simple, fácil, saldría bien todo; por eso Philip no pensó en su familia, ¿por qué habría? No sería la última vez que los viera, ni iba a ocurrir ninguna tragedia, no pasaba nada porque no hubiera respondido a Alex, ni porque no hubiera hablado con Angelica en días. Su madre no iba a saber nada de este duelo y su padre estaría más orgulloso que nunca de él por recuperar el honor que había perdido, por ser un digno sucesor de Alexander Hamilton. Por escucharle y hacer exactamente como él dijo.

Diez.

Philip se dio la vuelta y empezó a sudar de nuevo. El pánico lo envolvió y en algún momento que él desconoce, su alma sale de su cuerpo y solo puede observar. Philip miró a los ojos a George Eacker, también paralizado. Sin saber qué hacer, confuso, y al borde de las lágrimas por una repentina ansiedad, Philip asió la pistola y levantó el brazo súbitamente, oyendo un disparo; apuntó al cielo, apuntó al cielo, y así, todo ha terminado y puede volver a casa con su familia.

Bajó el brazo, que ya no estaba tenso, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, después estaba en el suelo, ¿cuándo se sentó en el suelo? Después de eso todo duele.

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí esto en Agosto lmao.
> 
> Hay incoherencias con los personajes y me he extendido demasiado con las chicas y demasiado poco con el duelo en sí. Reparto tan mal el tiempo tan mal que podría ser un película de Harry Potter lol.
> 
> Esto fue escrito para el Phillip!Month de Amino Hamilton Español.


End file.
